The traditional source of fiber for paper in North America has been wood. Nonwood fiber has been used for the production of paper for thousands of years and is used as the main or exclusive source for paper in many countries.
As restrictions on the use of wood continue to increase, there is renewed interest in the production of paper products that meet or exceed the standards set by wood pulp products made from nonwood fiber, particularly nonwood fiber from annual plants.